A kiss or a kill?
by pathtales
Summary: After the summit Artemis and Wally finally are back together. M for lemons, but some story also thrown in.


A/N: sorry it's a little late, but I've been sick. Crazy episode and I just had to make a response:)

"So what will it be, a kiss or a kill?" Artemis asked Wally as the rest of the team drifted off and started to do clean up.

"I'm still deciding." He smirked before pulling her into another bone crushing hug. It was his turn now.

A few days before Nightwing told the rest of the team, and they were sure pissed but finally accepted it in time for the mission. After everything was done they all had turns crushing Artemis to death in hugs. Especially Miss Martian. Though they weren't close at first, Artemis and M'gan became extremely close as well as with Zatanna and Raquel. Nightwing already passed along the message she would go see them tomorrow.

"I love you." Artemis said passionately. "I am so sorry for everything and you are just amazing and thank you."

"I love you too babe." Wally said with an extra squeeze. "And there is nothing to be sorry for." They pulled away and he looked her in the gorgeous eyes he loved. "You did the right thing whether or not I disliked it."

"I don't deserve you." Artemis responded, but she had a grin in her face.

"Probably not." Wally smirked and Artemis scowled and mock-slapped him. "Ow!"

"You are a trip." She rolled her eyes as their hands intertwined. That alone was just so amazing. They had both missed the other beyond comprehension.

Hand in hand they rejoined the group to finish clean up and they all started heading out.

"Bart!" Wally called out dragging Artemis to his cousin who was hanging out with Jaime, Tim, and Garth.

"He man!" Bart grinned.

"You want to come over tomorrow afternoon to pick up the suit?" Wally asked.

"Um, crash." Bart cringed, "but will you have time to wash it first?"

"Nope." Artemis laughed loudly at that. "He's going to be busy tonight." She winked at him and the other boys averted their attention. Even though they all had their crushes, Artemis had always been one of the fantasies of pretty much every new male member since the original 6, then 8, team members.

"Artemis, stop corrupting my baby brother!" Dick sighed dramatically as he appeared. "Same." M'gan called out from above.

"Aren't you going to defend my honor?" Bart asked Wally with a smirk.

"Why bother?" Wally sighed dramatically. "You're already ruined. Thank goodness it only took one unannounced visit for you to learn to call first."

At this Jaime, Tim, and Garth all glared at him for not telling them. Needless to say they would be grilling for details later.

"Oh, you too?" Dick asked Bart with a mock sigh.

"Dude!" Wally moaned and even Artemis blushed.

"You guys were always at each other in the most random places." Connor appeared from no where joining Dick in the teasing. "Lets be honest, the members that have joined since you two left are probably the only ones who haven't gotten an eyeful."

"What can I say, I have a sexy girlfriend?" Wally shrugged, deciding not to let their teasing get to him.

"And lord knows I don't want to keep my hands off him." Artemis smirked. They were turning the tables on the teasing. "A speedster with vibrating skills?"

"Babe!" Wally paled, not expecting Artemis to say that. Everyone looked especially scared for life, especially Dick and Bart, and all shuddered slightly.

"Oh how I missed you!" Dick finally laughed, hugging two of his best friends.

"Good to know." Artemis laughed with him. "But next time you need to save the world drag Roy away from you-know-who."

"Will do." Dick winked. They all dispersed soon there after and Artemis entered her apartment for the first time I what felt like ages.

"Bruce!" She exclaimed when her dog came and leaped at her. He lapped her face and whined happy to see her before finally calming down. Artemis stood back up to see Wally had gone back to their room and was starting to strip down.

"Shower?" She asked with a grin.

"Well it had always been a post-mission tradition." Wally smirked as he continued to strip down to nothing. Artemis looked at him unabashed and remembered one of the many reasons she loved him. She quickly discarded her clothes as well and they stepped into the small shower.

Wally hissed as the hot water cascaded down their backs and Artemis moaned. It almost unnerved them at how they fell back into their old routine. Getting clean was always the most important thing, even if it was together. Artemis grabbed her old shampoo and quickly lathered her long hair as Wally began to scrub himself.

"Missed a spot." Artemis told him and wiped a smudge off his shoulder.

"Thanks babe." He smiled back. He turned her around and started to give her a neck rub. He chuckled when he gave a low moan. "I assume you like that then?"

"Oh yeah." Artemis moaned again. "Kal was horrid at neck rubs."

"Wait, what?" Wally asked in shock as he turned her around to him again.

"Come on Wally, it was your idea in the first place that Kal and I pretended to be involved." She exclaimed frustratedly.

"But not actually be involved!" Wally sputtered.

"All we did was go chill in his room occasionally and he gave me a neck rub sometimes." Artemis scowled. "Are you actually jealous?"

"Of course I'm jealous!" Wally sighed with a defeated slouch. "My girlfriend who I left the life with jumped at the chance the second my best friend asked her to and then has pretending to be sleeping with my other best friend for three months while I have to help another of my best friends with his daughter by my girlfriend's sister and my last bet friend is dealing with his weird ass relationship!"

"Wow, that's a lot of best friends." Artemis tried to joke. "I'm sorry. I am, you are unbelievable. That's why I love you." She hugged him hard and he hugged her back.

"I love you too." He sighed as he pulled away. "I'm just glad your safe."

"And I'm glad I learned my lesson." Artemis sighed. They turned off the water and dried off, then headed to the living room and turned on the news. "Oh, please turn it off, I don't want to watch this."

"I'm with you." He laughed and started flipping.

"What's Honey Boo Boo?" Artemis asked.

"Oh my god, the worst show ever!" Wally groaned as Wally kept flipping. "It's Jersey shore meets red necks."

"Alright." Artemis laughed. They settled on the science channel and snuggled together. "You are such a nerd."

"But I'm your nerd." Wally kissed her nose as she giggled.

"I guess." She giggled as she kissed lightly on the lips. They pulled away slightly realizing it was their first kiss since she left. Without warning Wally picked her up, turned off the TV, and settled them onto their bed and was kissing her passionately. She responded with enthusiasm as she pulled him closer to her. "So it's a kiss then?"

"That." Wally grinned. "And you did promise to keep me busy all night."

"Oh, I think I can." Artemis smirked as she flipped him over and he sat up so she was now straddling him as he leaned back against the wall. He pulled her closer and she could feel him hardening. She leaned back slightly and slowly took off her night shirt so now she was only in her bra and panties. Wally matched her movements as he took his shirt off as well.

Artemis ran her hands over his hard pectorals and defined abs. Wally had always been fit, but the last few years he got a little taller and more built. No longer was he lanky and awkward, but a very sexy young man.

Wally ran his hands down to her hips appreciating her as well. Always fit as well, Artemis also grew a bit taller and more beautiful. His hands slowly went back up to her bra and unhooked it. She quickly discarded it as Wally slowly brought his hands up to her breasts. She gasped at his touch and sunk into his practices hands. His thumbs rubbed her nipples lightly as he grinned at her moans. He kissed her again and she dug her nails into his back only encouraging him. He slowly nipped down to her neck to the sweet spot he remembered fondly.

"Wally!" Artemis gasped as his mouth abandoned her neck and began to suck on her breasts. He pushed her lightly back so her back was now on the bed as he switched to the other breast. His hand snaked down to her core and she pressed herself to his hand over her panties. She nearly screamed as he started to vibrate his fingers slightly. She sat up quickly and kissed him roughly. It was always a dominance play with them. Always trying to be the one in control.

"Close off." Artemis said sternly as she got off him and through her panties off. Wally took his shorts and boxers off in one fluid motion then pulled her back to him again. She came willingly and was able to push him against the wall of the bed again as she ground her hips against his hard length.

"Artemis!" Wally hissed at her trusts. "I need you babe."

"I need you too." She whispered. She sat up slightly as Wally positioned her over his hard erection and slid her down on top. She may have been on too, but Wally had a firm grasp of her hips and set the slow, agonizing pace.

"Wally!" Artemis groaned in frustration. "More!"

"What was that?" Wally panted teasingly.

"More!" Artemis growled. With a quick motion Wally forced her back onto her back and immediately began to trust into her her harder and quicker. Normally Wally was good about foreplay and loved to make her come a few times before this but they had been apart for so long this is what they both needed. "Wally!" Artemis screamed as she peaked over her edge. Wally gave in too right as she did and released his fluids into her.

"Artemis!" He panted as he gently pulled out and rolled off her. She snuggled close to him and they simply held each other  
For a few perfect moments. "Marry me." Wally said suddenly.

"What?" Artemis asked, her eyes still shut.

"Marry me." Wally said as he pulled her closer. "We're desperately in love, about to graduate, have perfect jobs waiting for us, and we're looking at houses. Why not?"

"Yes." She said, seriousness her her voice.

"Really?" Wally asked in shock. "I thought I'd have to beg!"

"Well you said it yourself." Artemis smiled shyly. "We are hopelessly in love and we've ready planned on spending our future together. Plus we've already discussed starting a family in a few years. To be honest if you waited too much longer  
I was going to ask you my self."

"Babe, I love you." Wally smiled as he kissed her lightly.

"I live you too." Artemis replied.


End file.
